¿Too Far?
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: —Prometo ayudarte en todo, si me juras que protegerás a Asuna-chan…Y la mantendrás alejada del peligro... KiriAsu canon Progressive arco


_Antes de leer esto debes saber que:_

 _•Este fic se ubica entre el capítul del anime._

• _Tambien se ubica en alguna parte de la novela II de Progressive 'Concierto Monocromático'_

• _Y más específicamente entre los capítulos 29 y 30 del manga de Progressive. Si siguen el manga sabrán a qué me refiero._

• _Si bien intento abarcar el canon, nada de lo que ocurre aquí es real, salvo la imagen de Kizmel un poco alegre con la bebida._

 _Nos vemos al final~_

* * *

_«_ _¿Too Far?_ _»_

—Prometo ayudarte en todo, si me juras que protegerás a Asuna-chan...Y la mantendrás alejada del peligro...

La hermosa elfo de piel oscura conocida como Kizmel, murmuró con acento firme dando un largo trago a la botella extraña que portaba con ella. Pese a sus mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol incipiente en su sistema, su expresión era determinante. Sus ojos amatista parecían brillar en la penumbra. El espectáculo abierto a su alrededor era increíble; la luna, o lo que actuaba como el astro nocturno, volcaba su luz plateada sobre las colinas y ese especie de lugar sagrado que se abría ante ambos: un cementerio de espadas clavadas en la tierra. Kirito sabía que no estaba lo suficientemente afectado por el vino como para no notar lo majestuoso del panorama.

—¿Y bien...?

Por supuesto la mujer esperaba una respuesta a su proposición por lo que apartando la vista e intentando aparentar indiferencia contestó —Lo haré.

—Dilo apropiadamente.

Las cejas del jovencito se elevaron sobre sus ojos de medianoche mientras la expresión retadora de Kizmel lo obligaba a bajar la mirada —Dame un trago de eso...

Le quitó la botella y bebió; un trago largo y quemante que lentamente le incendió la garganta. Ahogó el escozor que le produjo y se estremeció violentamente. ¿En verdad debía ser tan vívido el sabor de aquella bebida?

—Sí, lo haré... ¿contenta...? —su garganta ardía ante el picor del vino por lo que ahogó un ataque de tos frente a la mirada divertida de la elfo, cuyos ojos brillaban como dos gemas. Estaba sentada contra un tronco y aunque la capa lavanda cubría su exquisita anatomía, se veía triste de alguna manera.

De pronto la mujer se puso recta y soltó una risita, sus ojos pasaron más allá de él y pronunció —Asuna-chan adelante. Eres bienvenida a formar parte de nuestro patético grupo de insomnes...

Kirito saltó en su sitio cuando vio aparecer la estilizada silueta de la chica en cuestión. Al parecer estuvo oculta detrás del árbol gigante que se encontraba a su derecha. Se preguntó que tanto había oído...

La observó pasar delante de sus ojos y se sentó a su lado, demasiado cerca para su gusto, aún usaba su pijama y la línea infinita de sus piernas se apreciaba en todo su esplendor gracias a que esa noche prescindía de su capa. Su cabello seguía trenzado a un lado tal y como lo preparó antes de dormir.

—Me preocupé cuando no te vi durmiendo a mi lado...

Y por alguna extraña razón Kirito sintió un placentero escalofrío corriendo por su espalda ante la voz de la chica. Sabía que aquella acotación no iba dirigida a él, pero no pudo evitar la respuesta de su cuerpo. Sobretodo cuando la muchacha estaba tan cerca, y el calor de su brazo irradiaba contra el costado de su cuerpo.

—¿Quieres un poco?—Kizmel le extendió la botella de licor ampliando la sonrisa.

—No creo que sea buena idea...

Pero las palabras del chico fueron ignoradas. Era obvio, esas dos tenían una conexión increíble, y siempre parecían excluirlo de todo lo que planearan. Lo curioso era que Kizmel era un NPC con un número de respuestas limitadas y cargadas por el sistema de SAO, por ende no sería capaz de mantener una conversación fluida con un jugador. Pero en ese momento en el que acariciaba con ternura casi maternal la cabeza de la pelirroja y la observaba con cariño, tenía otra vez esa sensación de que esa NPC parecía tener vida propia.

 _¡Lo cual es francamente estúpido! Esta bebida ha enturbiado de más mi razonamiento... Ellas en verdad se llevan a las mil maravillas..._

—Te pareces tanto a ella Asuna-chan... —decía la elfo dándole palmaditas en la cabeza y viéndola con adoración —Se preocupaba por todos como si fuera una madre... Tilnel era mi hermana menor, pero a veces parecía más adulta que yo...— los ojos de Kizmel destellaron húmedos— Era algo osada cuando debía proteger a quienes amaba... Pero era la elfo más hermosa de toda la comarca... —de pronto se volvió al espectador que seguía con cierta incomodidad el momento entre ambas mujeres —¿Verdad que Asuna-chan es hermosa, Kirito?

 _¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa...?_

Al parecer no esperaba una respuesta pues volvió a reír y quitándole el vino le dio un sorbo, y luego otro, y otro más.

—¿Qué estamos festejando? —le preguntó la pelirroja ajena a su desvarío, con un susurro viendo con melancolía la estampa sombría de la elfo que se recortaba majestuosa bajo la penumbra. Como un hada pese a su piel oscura, su forma curvilínea que parecía cincelada por los dioses y sus rasgos perfectos.

Kirito suspiró y la observó de soslayo notando la faz triste de su compañera. ¿En verdad ambas podían mimetizarse de esa manera?

—La muerte de mi cuñado...—manifestó Kizmel antes de que él pudiera contestar. Su voz rompió el silencio de ambos jovencitos. Contempló a ambos —Le prometí a mi hermana que beberíamos este vino en su boda... me robé varias dotaciones del castillo...—rió brevemente —Entonces cuando ella murió creí que podría festejar con su marido... —cerró los ojos con obvio pesar —Ahora ni siquiera eso ocurrirá... —dio vuelta la botella y vació el liquido en el suelo —Era el favorito de mi pequeña hermana...

Tal vez Asuna sintió que algo se removía dentro de ella ante la triste escena, se levantó y caminó hasta ella poniendo una mano en su hombro, frenando su acción.

—Kizmel-san...

—No te preocupes Asuna-chan... —le palmeó la cabeza —Aún tengo una dotación entera de licor en mi tienda... si te dije que robé varias para la boda de Tilnel... —metió la mano bajo su capa y extrajo otra botella. Arrojó la vacía al suelo mientras abría la nueva y le daba otro sorbo —Brindemos por ustedes que hacen una pareja adorable...

—¡Ya... Ya te dije que no somos pareja! —por suerte la penumbra cubría el rostro sonrojado de la chica. Aunque su voz salió un poco endeble, quizás por la estampa que ofrecía aquella mujer de valiente accionar. La elfo era poderosa y letal en batalla, sin embargo ahora... parecía una niña pequeña quebrada por el dolor de perder a los suyos.

—Asuna...—Kirito quiso intervenir desilusionado de que ella negara con tanta efusividad algo que todos sabían no era cierto —Es mejor que no...

—¡Ahhh, pero Kirito va a protegerte! —exclamó la elfo —Siempre y cuando no hagas nada estúpido como sacrificarte... —miró a la jovencita con ojos apenados —Mi hermana se sacrificó por quien amaba... tú no lo permitirás... ¿verdad Kirito?

Parecía que era una promesa de vida y muerte por la forma desesperada en la que Kizmel sujetaba su mano —Lo prometo... —musitó.

Asuna soltó un respigo cuando la guerrera tomó su mano y la presionó contra la del muchacho que aún mantenía cautiva entre las suyas. El contacto duró solo unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para que ambos sintieran las incomodidad del otro.

—¡Beban! ¡Beban... hay mucho que festejar...!

Definitivamente Kizmel estaba bastante exaltada por el vino, por lo que Asuna haciendo uso de su lado altruista, decidió quitarle la botella para evitar que siguiera embriagándose.

Por supuesto no contó que la que acabaría ebria sería ella.

Y la noche apenas comenzaba.

* * *

—... definitivamente ambos eran completamente diferentes... como el día y la... y la noche... Pero se amaban, y su amor los hacía compatibles... Eran perfectos para ellos mismos...

Kizmel se encontraba de espaldas sobre el césped, usando la base del árbol como almohada, a su lado dos botellas vacías estaban como recordatorio de lo mucho que había bebido. Sus ojos se encontraban entrecerrados y sus labios sonreían.

—Debe de extrañarla mucho...

—¿Te escuchas? —le susurró Kirito con cierto desdén —¿Que probabilidad hay de que realmente haya existido Tilnel? Estamos hablando de un NPC... son programas creados por el juego para ayudarnos a cumplir misiones, y ésta...

—Es una misión... —completó tristemente y bebió del licor que llevaba tiempo en su mano —Entonces toda la historia que Kizmel ha contado con tanto sentimiento no existe...

—Técnicamente no —le respondió aceptando el trago que ella le ofrecía, pero al acercar el vino a su boca, cayó en cuenta que esa bebida solo la habían tocado ellos dos, y por ende... los labios de Asuna estuvieron degustando segundos antes... Eso significaba... En verdad su mente osaba concentrarse en cosas que en ese momento no eran trascendentales...

 _Un beso indirecto... ¿Un beso indirecto? ¿En qué demonios estoy pensando...?_

Pero por más que se sermoneara internamente, no podía acallar el pensamiento de que apoyaría sus labios donde antes lo hiciera la chica... Sus mejillas se ruborizaron alocadamente cuando el liquido se aventuró en su lengua.

—... Pero solo por un momento... ¿Podemos pretender que ella si existe?

Estaban sentados uno junto al otro, las piernas de ella rozando las suyas, su cercanía a estas alturas se le antojaba familiar y correcta. Al extenderle la bebida sus dedos se tocaron y ninguno de los dos soltó el recipiente. Se veían fijo, como leyendo las reacciones del otro.

—... Eran opuestos pero eso no evitó que no pudieran enamorarse perdidamente uno del otro... —la suave y melodiosa voz triste de Kizmel flotó entre ambos.

Asuna rompió el contacto —¿Cómo puedes decir todo eso? ¿Acaso no ves...? su sufrimiento es real...

—Es un programa, parte de la Quest en la que estamos trabajando ahora.

Ella sacudió la cabeza confundida. Entendía lo que Kirito decía, pero también veía con sus propios ojos a esa elfo admirable que era tan buena y maternal con ella... como si fuera una hermana mayor... ¿En verdad era un NPC? Porque no lo aparentaba, transmitía tan bien los sentimientos, como en ese momento donde la derrota, y la tristeza parecían ser su único aliado.

—Será mejor que llevemos a Kizmel-san de vuelta a la tienda, no queremos que su superior la regañe... —Asuna se puso de pie con cierta dificultad. Al parecer sus funciones se afectaron un poco por el alcohol que había bebido. Pero nada que no pudiera solucionar aferrándose del árbol que estaba a su lado...

Solo que ese árbol pareció sobresaltarse y cobrar vida cuando se apegó a él. Y de pronto se encontró de bruces contra el pecho de su reciente compañero.

—Pe... Perdón... no estoy acostumbrada a beber este tipo de cosas... —se observó en los plateados ojos de Kirito notando con sorpresa que ambos compartían la misma estatura, dio un paso hacia atrás, cayendo en la cuenta que gracias al brazo que firme la sostenía de la cintura no pudo alejarse más que unos centímetros.

—Dije que beber este licor no era buena idea...

Asuna fingió no darse cuenta a qué se refería, miró en dirección a su anfitriona notándola con los ojos cerrados ¿se habría dormido? Cuando volvió la atención al frente descubrió cuan reducido era el espacio entre Kirito y ella. En que momento... En que momento la distancia se convirtió en cero entre ambos...

Los labios firmes del espadachín tenían el sabor dulce del licor, y no pudo detenerse a si misma cuando se sumergió en ellos para degustar todo lo que pudiera. Nunca había compartido una caricia semejante con nadie, sin embargo no podía evitar que su boca se moviera en un ritmo natural y delicioso. Como si fuera adicta a esos besos tímidos, sin segunda intenciones.

Cuando el oxigeno se hizo vital para ambos, se separaron jadeantes y confusos. Seguían sin separarse del todo, pero el peso del arrebato empezaba a nublar sus mentes.

—Di... dije que era mala idea beber esta cosa...

—Sí le dices a alguien lo que pasó...

—No se lo diré a nadie... no es que quisiera... bueno, tú entiendes...

Asuna se alejó de él por fin, sus piernas temblaban y la sangre le martilleaba en los oídos—¡Nadie puede saberlo! ¡Ni siquiera le menciones palabra a Argo! ¡Ella es capaz de averiguarlo todo...!

No terminó de hablar, Kirito se había inclinado ante ella y con temeridad le robaba un beso trémulo e inocente. De esos con sabor a miedo y libertad.

Allá en el prado Kizmel esbozó una sonrisa y entre dientes murmuró.

—Humanos...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Kirito despertó primero con un ligero dolor de cabeza. Se sentó en su cama sorprendido de hallarse dentro de la tienda de Kizmel... Repasó revista de los últimos acontecimientos y recordó vagamente el licor de la víspera, y el recuerdo de aquel beso demandante en medio de aquel cementerio de espada, bajo el cielo abierto... con la luna como testigo.

¿Pero en qué momento había vuelto a la tienda? No recordaba nada de eso, ni como hubo llegado a su cama improvisada. Se giró en su lugar; Asuna dormía en el espacio que se había auto confinado, lejos de él, y más allá Kizmel roncaba suavemente...

¿Habría sido todo un sueño? Él no recordaba tener una imaginación tan activa...

Luego de meditarlo por varios minutos llegó a la conclusión de que estuvo tan cansado que su mente creo esa especie de realidad alterna en la que Asuna y él... _se besaban..._

Prefirió no pensar demasiado en eso, era culpa de ese vino... Ese vino dulce como miel...

Al hacer ruidos, parcialmente las otras ocupantes de la tienda empezaron a espabilar.

—Buenas días, Kirito. Luces con demasiada energía hoy —le saludó Kizmel con una gran sonrisa. Con todo el alcohol que ella bebió el día anterior, mínimo debía sufrir una fea resaca, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Se la veía natural y fresca.

Asuna se vistió rápidamente con su usual falda, blusa y capa y lo enfrentó con un pequeño mohín.

—Buenos días Kirito-kun.

—Ya te dije que puedes llamarme Kirito a secas.

Pero cuando Asuna rehuyó a su mirada cuando juntos salieron de la tienda para ir a desayunar, Kirito comprendió que esos besos quizás no eran solo figuración suya.

¿Y que quizás ambos habían soñado lo mismo...?

Por algún motivo se negaba a aceptar una realidad donde ambos se hubieran besado con tanta abandono.

* * *

 _Feliz cumple Emi! espero te guste mi pequeño obsequio._

 _Traté de cumplir todo lo que me pediste (una pequeña historia ambientada en Progressive)_

 _Te loveo mucho niña! Gracias por tu infinita paciencia y por respetar mi locura de tiempo! Mi te quiere harto *dibuja corazones*_

 _Bueno, y ahora pondré algunas explicaciones para quienes no han leído Progressive._

• _Asuna y Kirito estan juntos desde que él la salvó en un calabozo del primer piso._

• _Conocen a Kizmel gracias a la quest que si no me equivoco dura hasta el piso 9. Ella es una elfo oscura del bosque con una historia familiar bastante triste; su hermana pequeña murió a manos de su enemigo, y luego el marido de ésta (el cuñado de Kizmel) pierde la vida al salvar a Asuna de las manos del mismo enemigo quien mató a su esposa._

• _La hermana fallecida de Kizmel, Tilnel, es extremadamente parecida a Asu!_

• _Cuando el cuñado de Kizmel muere, en brazos de Asuna, él dice 'esta vez pude salvarla' o algo así, eso refuerza la teoría de que verdad Tilnel era parecida a Asuna y por eso todos se desviven por protegerla._

• _La escena con la que el fic empieza es cuando Kizmel le hace prometer a Kiri que cuidará a Asu y ella los protegerá a ambos. Asuna estaba escuchando todo detrás del árbol y decide volverse fuerte._

• _¿Porque "Too Far?" Los hints KiriAsu en la novela (ni hablar del manga) son tan obvios que no lo veo tan lejano a que ambos hagan algo para romper la tensión que se suscita entre ellos. Es obvio que ya se gustan!_

 _Si hay algo que no entienden pueden preguntarme con libertad._

 _Gracias por leer!_

 _Sumi Chan~_


End file.
